Una vida por delante
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: Sakura es secuestrada por Akatsuki para llevar a cabo una tarea que solo Pein o un ninja médico puede realizar... HidanSaku con un poco de ItaSaku.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno, he aquí que estaba una chica viendo el especial de Narito Shippuuden 76 sobre la batalla de Hidan y Asuma, y se me ocurrió hacer esta historia. Ya sé, ya sé, acaba tus otros fics, pero es que no me pude resistir.

El fic es un HidanSaku. Se supone que el akatsuki no murió, es más, ni siquiera se llegó a encontrar con Asuma. Sakura será secuestrada por la organización (pero no como ninja médico, que es una trama que me gusta mucho, pero me parece un poco trillada).

En fin... comencemos.

**Una vida por delante**

Sakura caminaba con paso decidido. Era su primer día de trabajo en el hospital. Había finalizado el entrenamiento con Tsunade un mes atrás, y ahora, con tan solo dieciocho años, era la ninja médico más joven de Konoha. Aunque todavía le faltaba algo de experiencia, esperaba superar a su maestra algún día.

- Hola, Sai – saludó Sakura al ver al moreno saliendo de una tienda cercana.

- Hola, fe... – Sai se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que hizo que le lagrimearan los ojos.

- Veo que hoy estás estresada debido a... – vaciló mientras consultaba un libro – los cambios en tu vida laboral.

- La verdad es que con el nuevo trabajo estoy un poco nerviosa...

- Nerviosa y f... – Nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

Sakura continuó caminando hacia el hospital. A pesar de lo que exteriormente pudiera parecer, la pelirrosa apreciaba a Sai. A Sai y a Naruto. Con ellos había pasado los momentos de los últimos dos años, después de darse cuenta de que Sasuke no iba a volver. Ellos la habían apoyado, y aunque Sasuke seguía siendo la espina clavada en su corazón, ya no sufría por él, y menos aún después de no tener noticias suyas en dos años.

Sakura traspasó las puertas del hospital, dispuesta a atender a su primer paciente.

* * *

- No puedo continuar con esto – dijo Pein, cayendo agotado en un sofá. Se encontraba en la semipenumbra de una sala de aspecto abandonado, hablando con Konan

- Si sigo gastando mi chakra a este ritmo, no seré capaz de recuperar las fuerzas para realizar el jutsu de extracción de los bijuus.

- Pero para esta tarea se necesita alguien con un chakra revitalizador fuera de lo común... – replicó Konan.

- He oído rumores sobre Konoha, dicen que la hokage está entrenado nuevos ninjas médicos, y un médico más o menos en Konoha... viene a ser lo mismo – concluyó esbozando una media sonrisa.

* * *

Sé que es cortísimo, pero esto es un prólogo, acostumbro últimamente a hacer una pequeña introducción de mis historias antes, para así corregir algún posible error antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Secuestrada

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Secuestrada**

Sakuraestaba acabando de consultar a su primer paciente, el padre de Chouji. No era un caso grave, tan solo unas náuseas producidas por un virus intestinal, probablemente por comer algo en mal estado.

- Evite las bebidas con gas y coma mucho pescado. También debe beber un litro diario de agua mezclado con...

Sakura abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa, pero para su sorpresa, las pastillas que le iba a recetar estaban agotadas. Tendría que ir al almacén a coger más; la enfermedad del señor Akimichi era leve, pero podría haber complicaciones si no se trataba adecuadamente.

- Discúlpeme un momento, parece que se ha agotado el medicamento, voy a buscarlo y vuelvo en cinco minutos. Mientras tanto, la enfermera Mizuko le medirá la tensión y el nivel de azúcar para descartar posibles efectos secundarios. Espérela aquí.

- De acuerdo – respondió el señor Akimichi.

Sakura salió de la consulta con paso rápido y se dirigió al almacén, un edificio de dos plantas situado al lado del hospital, y unido a él por un pasillo acristalado. Entró y encendió la luz, o, al menos, lo intentó. La bombilla emitió un leve chispazo y estalló. Otra vez fundida. El nuevo chico de mantenimiento que habían contratado era un verdadero desastre. Sin embargo, Sakura no dio importancia, ya que en las lecciones con Tsunade había visitado ese edificio muchas veces para aprender las propiedades de los medicamentos allí almacenados, y se lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la medicina, con cuidado de no tropezarse con ninguna caja colocada en mala posición por error. Chocó contra algo. El chico de mantenimiento debía haber dejado el muñeco que utilizaban para las clases de primeros auxilios en medio de la sala. Era un modelo nuevo, muy moderno, equipado con una pequeña fuente de chakra para que pudiera reaccionar como un ser humano. De repente, sintió un pinchazo en el brazo. Aquello no era el muñeco, éste no podía moverse de forma independiente cuando no estaban en las clases prácticas. No pudo pensar más, cayó inconsciente en los brazos de un hombre con traje negro y nubes rojas.

* * *

- Has tardado mucho – se quejó un hombre de piel azul con una gran espada colgada a la espalda, que esperaba en el bosque cercano a Konoha, apoyado en un árbol.

- No seas impaciente, Kisame – respondió Itachi.

- ¿Funcionó el truco del almacén?

- Desde luego, aunque mientras la esperaba tenía mis seras dudas de que lograras colarte en su consulta y robar las pastillas.

- No eres el único ninja excepcional aquí, Uchiha – murmuró Kisame, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que Itachi no lo oyera.

- Llévala tú ahora - dijo el Uchiha entregándole a Sakura, a la que llevaba sobre la espalda. – Me cansé de hacer de mula de carga.

- ¿Por qué nos dio el líder esta misión?- Preguntó Kisame, cargando ahora él con la chica. - ¿No querían ir Hidan y Kakuzu, para cobrar no se qué recompensa por el camino?

- Sabes que ellos no hubieran podido venir – dijo Itachi cansinamente, con cierto aire de superioridad, como si estuviera explicando matemáticas a un niño de cinco años – Konoha todavía no conoce sus habilidades, y nos interesa que siga siendo así. Y ni qué hablar de que necesitamos a la chica viva, sería una imprudencia dejarla con Hidan.

- Tu no eres ningún santo, recuerda si no a la chica de la anterior misión.

- Oh, pero yo no la maté, simplemente pasamos un buen rato, ¿no? O, por lo menos, yo pasé un buen rato – dijo Itachi esbozando una perversa sonrisa.

El Uchiha rara vez sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía, no era una sonrisa de felicidad, algo oscuro se escondía detrás de ella. Dirigió sus ojos a la pelirrosa.

- El líder la quiere viva y sin heridas que se puedan infectar y dar problemas – le recordó Kisame.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que la voy a herir? No lo veo necesario – dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Tardarían un día más en llegar, por lo que tendrían que acampar esa noche. Kisame siempre hacia la guardia, e Itachi se encargaba de vigilar al prisionero. En este caso, prisionera.

* * *

La enfermera anunció al señor Akimichi que, exceptuando el virus intestinal, estaba perfectamente sano, solo quedaba esperar a que Sakura regresara con las pastillas.

Pasaron cinco minutos. Nada.

Diez minutos, quizá alguien le había preguntado algo y la chica se había detenido a explicárselo.

Un cuarto de hora. La enfermera miraba alternativamente al reloj y a la puerta.

Media hora. Decidió salir a buscarla. No la encontró ni en el hospital ni en el almacén. Asustada, avisó a la hokage, que organizó una búsqueda, sin resultado.

Sakura estaba oficialmente desaparecida en circunstancias desconocidas.

- No habrá... –comenzó Shizune – No habrá decidido volver a ir tras Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no?

- No, Sakura estaba muy emocionada con su nuevo trabajo, no lo habría dejado en su primer día, y menos con un paciente al que todavía no había acabado de atender. Sea lo que sea, no ha ocurrido por voluntad de Sakura - respondió Tsunade con decisión

La puerta se abrió de golpe con gran estruendo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de qué Sakura-chan a desaparecido, vieja?

- Tranquilízate, Naruto, hace tan solo dos horas que desapareció, no puede estar ... muy... lejos.

El rubio había salido de la sala antes de que la hokage acabara la frase. Si había un buen refugio para delincuentes, fueran del rango que fueran, ese era el bosque de Konoha, y aunque según le respondieron, allí no habían encontrado nada, Naruto no se confió. Sakura ya no era la misma chiquilla débil que hacía seis años, y no cualquier criminal habría sido capaz de capturarla. El que lo consiguió debía de ser astuto, y muy fuerte.

* * *

Pein salió de Konan, y se tumbó bocarriba, con la respiración aún agitada. La peliazul sabía que le preocupaba algo. Después de hacer el amor con ella, el líder de Akatsuki siempre se mostraba relajado, en una calma como nunca le habían visto ni le verían las demás personas. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la expresión pensativa.

Ante la mira inquisitiva de Konan, el líder tan solo respondió:

- El jutsu está comenzando a debilitarse. Necesito a ese ninja aquí, ya. Empiezo a pensar que el haber enviado a Itachi no ha sido tan buena idea .

- No te preocupes - le tranquilizó la mujer dándole un suave beso en los, labios, y continuando en su cuello – Itachi la traerá viva.

Pein decidió dejarse llevar, agarró a Konan por la cintura y la dio la vuelta, quedando encima de ella. Al fin y al cabo, de nada servía preocuparse ahora, lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría.

* * *

A cien kilómetros de allí, una chica pelirosa estaba recuperando la conciencia. Sentía unos cabellos rozándole la cara, y cuando despertó se encontró frente a frente con Itachi, que pracicamente se había tumbado sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con los brazos para que ella no lo notara.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, preciosa?

* * *

¡Nuevo capítulo! Como se nota que todavía no tengo casi nada que hacer del instituto y actualizo pronto (aunque los logaritmos me persiguen XD). Además, he visto en youtube un vídeo de Hidan y Sakura con la canción candy shop que me inspiró mucho, y decidí ponerme a escribir este capítulo inmediatamente.

Y ya, ya sé que no ha aparecido Hidan, pero es que estoy intentando hacer una historia más o menos realista, y me resultaba ilógico que Akatsuki enviara a Konoha a Hidan y Kakuzu, que son desconocidos todavía (su as en la manga). Parece más normal enviar a Itachi y Kisame, que ya son conocidos en Konoha, por lo que no supondría tanto trastorno el que los descubrieran.

Gracias a los lectores, y también a los reviews, favoritos y alertas, que alegran a esta humilde chica el día.

¡Un beso a todos!


	3. Frustración

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aviso: Cambio de rating a M. Si a alguien le afectan este tipo de cosas, que no lea la segunda parte del capítulo.

**Frustración**

Lo primero que hizo Naruto al salir del despacho de la Hokage fue ir al hospital, más concretamente al almacén donde había desaparecido Sakura. Aunque sabía que ese era el primer sitio que el equipo de búsqueda había rastreado, una suerte de inquietud le obligaba a ir allí para asegurarse por sí mismo de que no había ninguna pista que hubiera pasado desapercibida. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas de encontrar algo se desvanecieron a los cinco minutos de examinar el lugar. Tan solo los restos de la bombilla rota, hábilmente manipulada, daban fe de que en ese almacén hubiera ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal. Se asomó a la ventana, la única salida posible además de la puerta. No había mucha distancia al suelo, unos seis o siete metros. Ningún problema para cualquier ninja con un mínimo de habilidades.

Saltó y se dirigió al bosque. El hospital de Konoha había sido construido en el límite oriental de la villa, para que los heridos en misiones pudieran ser atendidos lo antes posible, sin tener que atravesar toda la población. Por eso, la parte occidental del bosque quedaba a menos de cien metros de allí.

Caminaba por el bosque, sin saber muy bien qué buscaba. ¿Un trozo de ropa, una huella, una bandana? Naruto se dio cuenta de que era ridículo. Quien hubiera secuestrado a Sakura no cometería esos errores. Pero necesitaba seguir buscando, sentirse útil.

- Naruto, ¿no crees que deberías descansar y comer algo? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó el rubio. – No puedo... no hasta que Sakura esté a salvo.

- Cansado te volverás torpe, y así no podrás hacer nada por ella- observó el jounin mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

Un árbol. El árbol. Ese árbol. Naruto no podía despegar la vista de él, y Kakashi se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó apartándose y mirando el tronco.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Había una pequeña hendidura en él, de tan solo unos centímetros, que todavía conservaba algunos restos de chakra. Era evidente que aquello no era una formación natural.

- Parece la marca... – comenzó Kakashi.

- Del filo de una espada – completó naruto. – De una gran espada.

El sensei comenzó a pensar. Sakura secuestrada. Amiga del jinchuriki del kyuubi. Gran espada perteneciente a ninja desconocido, pero con un gran nivel. Kisame. Itachi.

- Akatsuki –dijeron Kakashi y Naruto a la vez. Al parecer, ambos habían pensado lo mismo.

Al fin y al cabo, parecía que el plan de los akatsuki no había salido perfecto. Cierto integrante de piel azul no valoró el riesgo de recostarse en un árbol... con su espada a la espalda. Error.

* * *

Durante un segundo, Sakura se quedó paralizada por la impresión. Cuando tenía los ojos cerrados, conservaba la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, y de que se iba a despertar en la cómoda cama de su apartamento para comenzar su primer día de trabajo. Pero la realidad había llamado bruscamente a su puerta, en forma de los dos ojos oscuros que ahora tenía frente a ella.

- Te veo un poco nerviosa – dijo Itachi con una siniestra sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no... – sugirió mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la blusa que llevaba Sakura – te relajas un poco?

La pelirrosa, al sentir aquella mano intrusa, se retorció bajo Itachi e intentó propinarle una patada con su fuerza sobrehumana. Sin embargo, apenas fue capaz de darle un leve golpe.

- Hemos capturado a la ninja médico con la mayor fuerza después de la Hokage, ¿creías que me olvidaría de anular tu chakra? La jeringuilla no era solo para dejarte inconsciente.

Itachi dejó de hablar, sujetó las muñecas de Sakura con fuerza y la besó con rudeza. La pelirrosa apretó los labios, negándole la entrada.

- Maldita sea... – dijo Itachi, excitado y enfadado a partes iguales.

Sujeto sus muñecas con una sola mano, y le arrancó la blusa bruscamente. Sus manos desabrocharon hábilmente el sujetador de Sakura, cuyas lágrimas ya empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos.

- Detente...

Itachi, que había comenzado a dar suaves besos en el cuello de Sakura, al oír esto, comenzó a pegar suaves mordiscos, dejando marcas, bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a succionar.

- Por favor... – rogó Sakura entre sollozos.

El moreno simplemente sonrió y comenzó a quitarse la capa. Detrás de esta fue su camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto. El llanto de Sakura cada vez era más fuerte. La chica se revolvía furiosa. Itachi, de repente, acercó sus labios a los de la chica y la besó, pillándola desprevenida. Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la pelirrosa al sentir esa lengua recorriendo su boca. Su primer beso, y era con un criminal de rango S que la estaba violando. Sintió una corriente de aire en sus piernas. Itachi la había quitado su falda de un tirón, y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón. Sakura comenzó a patalear, e el chico, ya solo en boxers se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapándola bajo el peso de su cuerpo. La pelirrosa sintió el miembro de Itachi, completamente excitado, entre sus piernas, y una mano que luchaba por despojarla de la última prenda que la cubría hasta conseguirlo.

- Mira, tu decides –dijo con voz ronca, mientras introducía un dedo en la vagina de Sakura, provocando un grito de ella ante la intromisión – Puedes quedarte quietecita y abrir las piernas, o puedes luchar, y entonces – continuó, metiendo otro dedo en el interior de la chica- no tendré el más mínimo cuidado contigo, y te dolerá, ¿por qué eres virgen, no? – preguntó mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de Sakura.

La mirada horrorizada de la chica confirmó sus sospechas, aunque Itachi no pudo dejar de fijarse en ese terror. "_¿En qué me he convertido?"_ pensó por un momento, pero la excitación era cada vez más fuerte, y su erección ya le dolía. Sakura parecía haberse rendido, y ya no oponía resistencia, era como una muñeca sin vida.

- Buena chica – le susurró mientras se quitaba los boxers – Solo por esto seré _un poco_ más deli...

- ¡Itachi! - gritó Kisame desde su puesto de guardia.

- Joder, ¿¡qué quieres?!

-¡Nos han descubierto! Un grupo de ninjas viene hacia aquí.

- ¿Es que ya no se puede ni follar a gusto? – exclamó Itachi en pleno ataque de frustración, vistiéndose rápidamente mientras intentaba calmar lo que tenía entre las piernas.

Le tiró su ropa a Sakura .

- Vístete, ya acabaremos esto en otro momento.

La pelirrosa estaba paralizada.

- Ya – ordenó Itachi amenazándola con un kunai.

La chica se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo, y cuando hubo acabado Itachi la dejo inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca.

Cuando llegaron los ninjas, no había ni rastro de los akatsuki en ese lugar, es más, podría decirse que aquella parte del bosque no había sido pisado por humanos en varios meses.

- Kuso... ya casi los teníamos – dijo Naruto golpeando con rabia el árbol que tenía en frente.

- Cálmate, así lo único que harás es gastar energía – le intentó tranquilizar Sai.

- ¡Tu es que no lo entiendes! – exclamó Naruto, fuera de sí – Una persona que no es capaz de sentir nada y vive como un amargado no me puede decir a mí como tengo que estar.

Sai no se lo tomó en cuenta. Lo que le decía Naruto era fruto de la rabia que sentía en aquel momento, pensando en Sakura sola con aquellos dos hombres. Estaba claro que hasta que no regresaran a Konoha no vería las cosas con más calma.

- Será mejor volver – aconsejó el líder de los perros ninja que llevaban consigo. – Yo y mis compañeros les hemos perdido el rastro.

- ¡No, yo no voy a volver! ¡No voy a abandonar a Sakura!- gritó el rubio tercamente.

- Naruto, si Sakura consigue comunicarse, mandará un mensaje a la villa. Es mejor que estemos allí entonces.

Esto pareció convencerle un poco, ya que se dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Konoha.

A unos veinte metros de allí, escondidos bajo una potente técnica ilusoria inventada por Pein, Sakura, que había recobrado la conciencia momentáneamente, pero permanecía atrapada en los brazos de Itachi, vio como su última esperanza de libertad se perdía en la espesura.

* * *

Bien, ¿cómo estuvo? Y no... Itachi al final no le hizo nada a Sakura (al menos no del todo). La autora no es tan mala como para eso. En el próximo capítulo o en el que viene intentaré meter sí o sí a Hidan, si no la historia se convertirá en un ItaSaku completo.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Nueva tarea

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nueva tarea**

Itachi solo la liberó de su abrazo cuando ya no se percibía ningún tipo de chakra alrededor. Sakura, todavía conmocionada por el torbellino de acontecimientos acaecidos en el último día, cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. La mañana anterior, en la que se encontraba nerviosa y emocionada con su primer día de trabajo, le parecía un sueño lejano. Ahora, una angustia la invadía al recordar como uno de sus captores, que todavía se encontraba a su lado, había estado a punto de violarla. Además, Naruto y Sai no habían sido capaces de detectar su presencia, y se dedicarían a buscar en otras zonas, cada vez más lejos.

Un tímido rayo de sol le acarició el rostro y le hizo alzar la cabeza. El sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, aunque Sakura solo podía ver la luz que conseguía pasar a través de las ramas de los árboles. Los brazos de Itachi la rodearon y la obligaron a levantarse. La kunoichi se tensó inmediatamente.

- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada… todavía – le susurró sensualmente a lo oído, aunque Sakura no percibió eso, tan solo sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. – Pein nos espera hoy, y no podremos llegar a tiempo si esperamos demasiado.

Itachi agarró a la chica por la cintura y dio un paso hacia delante, con intención de ponerse en camino, pero se detuvo de repente al no conseguir que ésta se moviera. Aquello no iba bien. Con el chakra de ella anulado, el moreno era claramente superior en fuerza física a una mujer como Sakura y debería poder arrastrarla si fuera necesario. Un momento... Se volvió rápidamente, pero fue rechazado por una fuerte patada en el vientre que le hizo retroceder y doblarse por el dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le había introducido aquella sustancia? Con todo lo ocurrido, se le había olvidado que los efectos eran temporales. Ahora la pelirrosa empezaba a recuperar su fuerza y se enfrentaba a Kisame. Finalmente, el akatsuki consiguió darle un fuerte golpe con la espada. La kunoichi, que aún no contaba con todo su chakra, cayó rodando por el suelo, haciéndose varios rasguños. Rápidamente se intentó levantar, pero Itachi, que ya se había recuperado, se lo impidió abalanzándose sobre ella. Lo último que pudo recordar, después de sentir de nuevo mismo pinchazo que el día anterior, fue al moreno susurrando "Dulces sueños" mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos bruscamente.

- ¿No crees que ya te has divertido lo suficiente con ella?- preguntó Kisame, divertido.

- Qué dices, gracias a la intromisión de esos jodidos ninjas no puede hacer nada – dijo Itachi.

No añadió nada más, pero a Kisame le pareció oírle murmurar algo sobre "quedar a medias".Su compañero debía de sentirse verdaderamente molesto. Itachi Uchiha no murmuraba, simplemente callaba, y actuaba cuando fuera necesario, pero ahora su expresión reflejaba el más completo enfado y frustración.

* * *

Pein esperaba la llegada de los únicos akatsuki que en ese momento estaban ausentes en la base.

- ¿Ya has decidido en qué equipo la pondrás? – pregunto Konan a su espalda.

El líder de akatsuki asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- En el de Hidan y Kakuzu.

La mujer no solía cuestionar las decisiones de Pein, y más teniendo en cuenta el cambio de temperamento de éste cuando alguien le llevaba la contraria, pero en esta ocasión no pudo evitar decir:

-¿No crees que así se va a convertir en el próximo sacrificio a Jashin?

Pein solo sonrió. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Zetsu trabaja bien solo, una compañera lo entorpecería y volvería más vulnerable si tenía que preocuparse por ella. Tobi lo que necesitaba era que le cuidaran a él, no al revés, y su compañero rubio la podía hacer volar en pedazos en cualquier momento. Él, por supuesto, era el líder, y con Konan ya formaba un buen equipo, no necesitaba a nadie más. E Itachi y Kisame... a saber lo que le había hecho el Uchiha ya. Por otra parte, Sakura también tendría que ocuparse de su "tarea", por lo que no iría a todas las misiones, solo saldría de la base ocasionalmente, así que el equipo con el que estuviera solo la tendría que vigilar en determinados momentos. Hidan y Kakuzu eran la mejor opción, lo sabía, y todos lo comprenderían cuando lo anunciara.

- No –respondió simplemente.

Observó una mancha oscura en la distancia, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande, hasta convertirse en tres figuras que se acercaban. Ya habían llegado.

Pein mandó reunir a todos los akatsuki en el salón principal. Cuando llegaron Kisame e Itachi con la chica en brazos, les condujo hasta allí y les mandó atar a Sakura a una silla que había en el centro. Mientras Kisame obedecía, la chica se revolvió inquieta. El moreno había calculado la dosis exacta para que la kunoichi recuperara la consciencia en el momento adecuado.

- ¿Itachi, te lo has pasado bien en esta misión?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz con el que le preguntarías a un niño si se ha divertido después de una tarde de parque, al ver los rasguños que se había hecho Sakura al caer al suelo durante la pelea con Kisame.

- Cállate – respondió el Uchiha fríamente. Parecía que había recuperado su temperamento habitual al llegar a la base.

Hidan iba a replicar, pero entonces Sakura abrió los ojos y todos dirigieron su atención hacia ella. La pelirrosa examinaba el lugar, cada vez más asustada al darse cuenta de su situación.

- No os diré nada sobre el kyuubi o la villa- exclamó desafiante, tratando de aparentar una determinación que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que queremos algo de eso? – le dijo Pein a su espada. Sakura giró la cabeza para verle, pero atada como estaba, quedaba fuera de su campo de visión.

- ¿Qué es, entonces?

Pein sonrió.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué nadie ha conseguido encontrar nuestra base? – inquirió. Parecía dispuesto a contestar a todas sus preguntas con otra pregunta.

- Porque matáis a todo aquel que se acerque.

- ¿Y si nadie se llegara a acercar?

-Alguien alguna vez a tenido que ver vuestra base a lo lejos.

-¿Seguro?

Sakura no respondió. Se estaba hartando de tanta preguntita. Deseaba que le dijeran de una vez para qué la querían.

- Resulta que nadie se acerca aquí- continuó Pein – porque nadie tiene nada que hacer en esta parte tan pantonosa del bosque.

¿Pantanosa? Si el edificio estaba construido en medio de un bosque en el que apenas había una gota de humedad.

- La gente no puede ver nuestra base, tan solo ve una peligrosa zona pantanosa en la que corren peligro si se adentran. Un poderoso genjutsu nos protege.

Sakura tardó un poco en procesar la información. No era posible mantener una ilusión de esa envergadura durante tanto tiempo. Se necesitaría un chakra excepcional, y dudaba que ni siquiera todos los miembros de Akatsuki juntos lograran conseguirlo. Pein adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

- Resulta que este no es un lugar cualquiera. Es...el lugar de nacimiento de los bijuu.

Sakura le miró sorprendida.

- Una gran parte de esa energía creadora de la que proceden esos seres siguió concentrada aquí después de que nacieran y se extendieran por el mundo. Nadie sabe su origen, y en este momento no es algo que me preocupe, tan solo es importante que gracias a esto suplo el chakra que me falta para mantener un genjutsu tan poderoso.

- ¿Pero que tengo yo que ver en todo esto?- pregunto Sakura, que no sabía adonde quería llegar Pein.

-Para organizar esa energía, darle una forma y conseguir utilizarla, se necesita un potente chakra regenerador, el mismo que se utiliza en medicina.

La kunoichi lo vio todo claro, pero no pudo replicar, ya que Pein continuaba hablando.

-Yo no puedo dedicar todos los días a mantener este genjutsu... necesito una persona que me sustituya. Y esa, mi querida niña, eres tú – concluyó esbozando un siniestra sonrisa.

- Has pensado mal si crees que voy a ayudarte.

- Lo harás, si no quieres que tu villa quede completamente destruida. Recuerda que poseemos siete bijuus. ¿Qué te parecería si soltáramos uno en tu adorada villa?

Sakura le miró furiosa. No tenía elección, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, contestó:

- No os servirá de nada, me seguirán buscando, y tarde o temprano alguien me verá con vosotros y me rescatará.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién iba a buscar a una asesina, traidora a su villa? Si alguien te encuentra con nosotros, te matará sin dudarlo.

Sakura oyó risas a su alrededor, pero solo unas palabras ocupaban ahora su mente: "Asesina, traidora a su villa". Sin embargo, tuvo que sobre ponerse y volver a escuchar al líder. La reunión todavía no había acabado.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! Actualizando prontito el domingo por la mañana. La aparición de Hidan ha sido pequeñita, pero creo que ya está bastante encaminada la historia.

Y ahora, nos queda una gran pregunta:

¿Qué quiso decir Pein con lo de asesina, traidora a su villa?

Voy a ver si puedo actualizar en la próxima semana, aunque cada vez el curso se está poniendo más chungo (aunque este es fin de semana largo).

¡Hasta el próximo capi!


	5. La huída primera parte

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**La huída**

- Trabajarás durante seis horas al día manteniendo el genjutsu con tu chakra – dijo Pein – y ocasionalmente harás alguna misión, acompañando a Kakuzu y Hidan.

La mente de Sakura trabajaba a toda velocidad, e iba a replicar justo cuando...

- ¡Estúpido líder! ¿Por qué tengo yo que aguantar a esta mocosa? –estalló Hidan.- Que siga divirtiéndose con Itachi.

-Precisamente por eso irá con vosotros – contestó Pein calmadamente, sin levantar el tono de voz. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones del inmortal. – Para que ella no se siga divirtiendo con Itachi, o más bien al revés.

- Joder Kakuzu, ¿vas a permitir que nos la acoplen?

- La gente paga por los servicios médicos, seguro que conseguimos un buen dinero con ella – respondió el inmortal, y lentamente fue abandonando la sala como el resto de los integrantes.

Sakura les había observado mientras tanto discutiendo sobre su vida como si ella no estuviera presente. Hidan fue el último en salir de la sala, con los ecos de sus protestas perdiéndose en el pasillo. Ahora la kunoichi estaba sola con Pein. Este la agarró del brazo sin ningún miramiento y la llevó a la sala desde donde debería trabajar. Sakura opuso mucha resistencia, tanta que el líder de Akatsuki prácticamente la tuvo que arrastrar por los corredores, pero no tuvo demasiados problemas debido a la ausencia de chakra que aquella sustancia había provocado en la chica. Con su menudo cuerpo no podría superar a ninguno de los akatsuki en fuerza, excepto tal vez a Tobi, que parecía un poco enclenque, además de idiota.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Una pared de la habitación era completamente de cristal, por lo que podía observar como el chakra emanaba desde el suelo del bosque. No se parecía a ninguno que hubiera sentido hasta entonces. Su naturaleza era completamente pura, a diferencia del de los humanos, ya que jamás había sido modificado por ningún ser. Pein atravesó el cristal, que al parecer no era tal, sino una extraña técnica que servía para proteger la habitación del frío y de la lluvia, y salió a un pequeño balcón. En cuanto el líder tocó el chakra para mostrarle a Sakura como debía de hacer su trabajo, éste cambió. Ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que cuando cae una gota de agua sucia en un cuenco de agua cristalina. Así como la suciedad se extiende por todo el cuenco, el chakra de Pein se propagó por aquella esencia pura, contaminándola, modificándola para plegarla a sus deseos. Irónicamente, el chakra médico, que sanaba, recuperaba y daba vida cuando se aplicaba sobre un cuerpo, al usarlo de ese modo creaba el efecto contrario.

"Claro que el cuerpo de los seres vivos no es algo que se pueda comparar con esto" pensó Sakura.

- ¿Lo has comprendido? –preguntó Pein al terminar su explicación. – Es como sanar a un enfermo, solo que dándole otra forma al chakra.

Sakura podría haber replicado ante lo poco acertado de la comparación, pero permaneció callada.

-Dentro de unas horas, cuando recuperes tu chakra, podrás comenzar tu trabajo. Mientras tanto, puedes descansar en ese sofá – dijo Pein, señalando el único mueble de la habitación.

Después se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación en silencio. Sakura le escuchó sellar la cerradura y alejarse. Se dejó caer en el sofá, agotada después de los sucesos del día, mientras entornaba los ojos para ver a través de la penumbra en que se había sumido la habitación desde que Pein había apagado la luminosidad del crakra contaminándolo con el suyo. Tenía que escapar de ahí. Ella no era la niñita tonta que los akatsuki creían. No podrían retenerla amenazándola con soltar a uno de los bijuus en Konoha. La kunoichi sabía que esas criaturas sembrarían el caos, y descontrolados se volverían peligrosos para el mismo Akatsuki, además de que se arriesgaban a que los ninjas de su villa lograran capturarlo, con lo que perderían el bijuu. Y lo de que era una asesina, traidora a su villa, ¿qué se habían creído? En Konoha se darían cuenta de que no se había marchado por voluntad propia. A pesar de todos estos razonamientos, Sakura no pudo evitar un pensamiento que había tratado de reprimir: ¿a quién habían matado para que pensaran en su villa que era una asesina?. Decidió no preocuparse todavía por eso y buscar el modo de escapar.

Se dirigió primero a la puerta, pero estaba perfectamente cerrada, y sin su fuerza no podría hacer nada. Entonces pensó en salir al balcón. Una extraña sensación la recorrió al atravesar el "cristal". Se apoyó en la barandilla de mármol y miró hacia abajo. Para su sorpresa, el balcón del piso inferior se encontraba a tan solo dos metros y medio de distancia. Pasó las piernas al otro lado de la barandilla, doblando su espalda para poder seguir agarrándose con las manos al mármol. Bajo su cuerpo todo lo que pudo, y soltó un pie. Luego el otro. El suelo estaría a un metro y medio de sus pies. Abrió las manos. El aterrizaje fue algo brusco, y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en un tobillo, pero todo lo demás estaba bien. Recorrió los corredores rápidamente, esperando encontrarse con un akatsuki cerrándole el paso en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, nada de eso sucedió, y consiguió salir de la base sin problemas. Atravesó la barrera de chakra, que al parecer no estaba diseñada para impedir la salida, ya que, hasta entonces, todos los habitantes de la base estaban allí por voluntad propia, o por lo menos ninguno debía de haber intentado escapar.

Sakura comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque no tuviera chakra, su resistencia física no había cambiado, y podía aguantar un buen rato de carrera sin cansarse.

* * *

- ¿No crees que deberíamos detenerla ya? – preguntó Itachi, con una sonrisa divertida.

- Sí, a estas alturas ya se habrá cansado de correr y estará a punto de enterarse de su situación. – respondió Pein. – Hidan, ve a buscarla.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Itachi, que había supuesto que el líder le mandaría a él, que estaba dispuesto a ir, y no al inmortal, que marchó gritando algo de ofrecerles a Jashin–sama.

* * *

Exhausta, Sakura había conseguido llegar a una pequeña aldea de agricultores al pie de una colina. Una anciana muy amable y hospitalaria le estaba ofreciendo un vaso de agua, cuando tuvo que apartarse para esquivar un kunai. Parecía que la sustancia tampoco había mermado sus reflejos.

- Detente, Sakura Haruno – dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.

- ¡Shikamaru! Pero qué...

-Quien iba a decir que te encontraríamos aquí, cuando solo estábamos realizando una misión de poca importancia – la interrumpió el chuunin, mientras Chouji se reunía con él.

Sakura recogió el kunai que había esquivado, para poder defenderse en caso de que Akatsuki la persiguiera. Sin embargo, los otros no interpretaron así su gesto.

- Será mejor que no opongas resistencia, Sakura, solo queremos que llevarte a Konoha para que tengas un juicio justo por traición y por el asesinato de I...

- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? – le interrumpió Sakura, confusa, y dio un paso hacia delante, alzando los brazos en señal de paz, pero olvidando que tenía todavía el kunai en la mano.

Chouji y Shikamaru interpretaron esto como el inicio de un ataque, y al no haber sombra suficiente como para que Shikamaru la inmovilizara, dispararon una tanda de kunais hacia ella. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el impacto... que nunca llegó. Se escuchó un ruido metálico. Los kunais habían chocado contra una guadaña. Dos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la sacaron de allí antes de que ella fuera del todo consciente de lo que había pasado.

* * *

Sí, ya se que he tardado más de lo habitual en actualizar, pero es que realmente no he tenido tiempo (el viernes mismo tuve un parcial de matemáticas). Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, y ya tenemos a la parejita a solas! Me ha costado un capítulo entero encontrar un buen pretexto, más allá de "Hidan, ve a llevarle la comida a Sakura". Ya sé que había prometido HidanSaku para este capítulo, pero es que al final se me ha alargado más de lo que pensé. Eso sí, ¡en el próximo va a haber seguro!

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. La huida segunda parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**La huida (Segunda parte)**

Shikamaru observaba el lugar donde hacia unos instantes había estado Sakura. Toda esa situación le desbordaba y por eso no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que aquel extraño akatsuki se llevara a la chica delante de sus narices. Cuánto habían cambiando las cosas. Hacía apenas una semana, la vida en Konoha era tranquila, y todos los ninjas de su edad llevaban una existencia más o menos normal (dentro de los límites de su profesión). El Nara levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo despejado, rememorando aquel día... el día en que la discípula de Tsunade les traicionó a todos.

Él caminaba tranquilamente, buscando a Chouji para invitarle a comer una barbacoa. Revisó su cartera, temeroso de que no pudiera resistir el apetito de su amigo. Sin embargo, unos gritos de alarma llamaron su atención y, tras un breve momento de vacilación, se dirigió rápidamente al lugar del que provenían. Una multitud de ninjas se apiñaba en torno a un gran pájaro de arcilla blanca, dirigido, según parecía, por un akatsuki rubio que intentaba escapar con Sakura, aunque varios ninjas trataban de impedírselo sin demasiado éxito. Un momento. Escapar ¡¿con Sakura!? Parecía increíble, pero era cierto. La chica no solo no se resistía a que el rubio intentara subirla al ave, sino que peleaba contra los ninjas que intentaban separarla del akatsuki, Deidara creía recordar que se llamaba. ¿No era ese el que había secuestrado al kazekage dos años atrás?

Para cuando Shikamaru acabó de analizar la situación, la mayor parte de los ninjas amigos de Sakura estaba en el lugar, con la esperanza de que, al verlos a todos juntos, la kunoichi despertara del extraño trance en el que parecía estar sumergida. Seguramente, aquel akatsuki había utilizado alguna poderosa técnica de confusión mental. Pero medida que pasaba el tiempo, y Deidara y Sakura seguían peleando, esa teoría se volvía más improbable. Nadie, ni siquiera la hokage, podría mantener una técnica de ese nivel durante mucho rato. Por fin, Sakura pareció tropezar levemente, y fue rápidamente reducida por un grupo de ninjas. Ino e Iruka, las personas conocidas más cercanas a ella en esos momentos, se apresuraron a llegar hasta la chica en un desesperado intento por hacerla recobrar la razón que parecía haber perdido. La pelirrosa levantó la cabeza y les dirigió una mirada confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó extrañada contemplando la caótica situación en que se encontraba.

- Tranquila, frentuda, ya pasó todo – la tranquilizó Ino mientras la abrazaba. – Ese akatsuki te intentó secuestrar. Llevamos un día sin saber de ti, nos tenías muy preocupados. Lo importante ahora es que estás bien.

Sakura deshizó el abrazo, y miró momentáneamente a Deidara, que continuaba peleando con los otros ninjas.

- Sigo siendo débil, tengo dieciocho años y todavía necesito que me protejan.

- No, eso no es verdad, Sakura- respondió Iruka con determinación, pasándole un brazo por la espalda para reconfortarla. – Cualquiera puede perder ante un akatsuki, y tú has conseguido salir viva, eres mucho más fuerte que el día en que te conocí. Además, recuerda que fuiste capaz de derrotar a Sasori hace dos años cuando hasta entonces nadie había conseguido hacerlo.

Sakura esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias, Iruka-sensei – dijo abrazándole. – Te demostraré lo fuerte que soy... a partir de este momento-concluyó mientras le hundía un kunai en el corazón.

Iruka abrió los ojos, sorprendido. El golpe había sido certero y mortal. Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, ya estaba muerto. Sakura aprovechó el desconcierto de los demás para subir al ave de Deidara. Su expresión había cambiado de la de una niñita asustada a la de la más pura crueldad. El ave se elevó en una trayectoria irregular ya que Deidara, herido por los ataques de la hokage, no podía controlarla correctamente.

- ¡Idiotas! Les gritó Sakura. ¿Creíais que me iba a quedar en esta asquerosa villa, con vosotros, que dejasteis marchar a mi Sasuke-kun? Le buscaré, y haré lo que haga falta para encontrarlo.

Las últimas palabras fueron apenas inteligibles, ya que la paloma había alcanzado una altura considerable y emprendía velozmente la huida. Los habitantes de Konoha tan solo pudieron ver, impotentes, como la mejor ninja médico de la villa (exceptuando a Tsunade), abandonaba la aldea dejando tras de sí el cuerpo sin vida del que en algún tiempo fue su maestro.

- Shikamaru, ¿te encuentras bien?

El moreno volvió bruscamente a la realidad. Le costó enfocar con la mirada a Chouji, que le observaba preocupado.

- Tan solo recordaba...

No necesitó decir nada más, su amigo comprendió al instante. A todos les había afectado la traición de Sakura. Aunque su desconcierto y dolor no era nada comparado con el de Naruto, que una semana después todavía se negaba a asimilar lo ocurrido. Para él, la impresión había sido aún mayor cuando descubrió que la chica a la que había ido a rescatar no lo necesitaba en realidad, ya que estaba con Itachi y Kisame por su propia voluntad. La pelirrosa debía de tener buenos tratos con los akatsukis. En un momento se encontraba con Deidara y al siguiente, con otros dos diferentes. En un principio, aquello les hizo sospechar que la Sakura que asesinó a Iruka era una impostora. Se aferraron a cualquier cosa que pudiera demostrar que la kunoichi era inocente. Sin embargo, un cabello encontrado en la chaqueta de Iruka y analizado posteriormente por Tsunade demostró que era la verdadera Sakura. Con eso, perdieron cualquier esperanza y tuvieron que asumirlo: su amiga era una asesina, y tendrían que capturarla antes de que hiciera daño a alguien más. "Viva... o muerta" pensó Shikamaru con una expresión de desolación en el rostro.

* * *

Sakura se debatía nerviosa, casi histérica, entre los brazos de Hidan. Era un temor irracional teniendo en cuenta que él la había salvado de quedar gravemente herida por los kunais que Shikammaru le lanzó. Pero la pelirrosa aún se acordaba de lo que le pasó la última vez que estuvo entre los brazos de un hombre. Las imágenes de aquella noche con Itachi seguían asaltándola y la hacían resistirse con cada vez más fuerza. Hidan se limitaba a atraerla hacia sí, para limitar sus movimientos hasta que consiguieran llegar a un lugar alejado de donde habían atacado a Sakura y a mirarla con cara divertida ante la reacción de ella.

Por fin, Hidan paró cerca de un arroyo. A lo lejos, se podía divisar una zona de pantanos, extrañamente situada en medio de aquel bosque de clima seco. Sakura comprendió que aquello era la base de Akatsuki, que anteriormente no había podido ver porque estaba inconsciente. Esto la desanimó aún más. Se había esforzado, había hecho todo lo que había podido y apenas había recorrido unos pocos kilómetros. Sintió que el abrazo de Hidan se aflojaba y quedaba libre. Instintivamente echó a correr aunque, debido a su debilidad, tropezó y cayó bruscamente al suelo cuando no había dado más que un par de pasos.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Hidan mientras Sakura se levantaba torpemente.

La kunoichi no contestó. Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada mezcla de odio y miedo.

- Eh, eh, eh, tampoco tienes por qué ser así. Te acabo de salvar el pellejo y tu ni siquiera me lo agradeces, maldita pagana.

Se acercó a Sakura. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la situación. La pondría aún más nerviosa si eso era posible. Sí, era un poco sádico, ¿y qué? Le agarró el brazo y tiró de ella en dirección al arroyo. Sakura clavaba los talones en la tierra y se resistía, furiosa, pero Hidan era más fuerte que ella en esos momentos.

- Tranquila, solo te traigo aquí para que puedas refrescarte un poco, y quitarte esa suciedad – dijo Hidan cuando estuvieron en la orilla del arroyo.

Sakura lo miraba con desconfianza, pero realmente necesitaba lavarse, beber un poco de agua y desinfectar un pequeño corte que se había hecho en la rodilla. Empezó limpiándose la cara. Sentía la proximidad de Hidan. Éste disfrutaba con su incomodidad. Sakura se daba cada vez más prisa en acabar a medida que el jashinista se le acercaba. Por último, se inclinó para beber un poco de agua. Cuando se incorporó y se dispuso a levantarse, se encontró frente a frente con el peligris y antes de que se diera cuenta ya la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos. Sakura golpeó el pecho de Hidan en un vano intento de zafarse.

- Tengo que aguantar que ahora estés en mi equipo, sin poder ofrecerte como sacrificio a Jashin, lo cual hubiera disfrutado mucho – le susurró al oído. – He tenido que salir de la base, rescatarte y aguantar tus lloriqueos y forcejeos durante todo el camino. ¿No crees... que merezco una compensación? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- No... otra vez no, por favor... – sollozó Sakura.

Hidan seguía con su entretenimiento, disfrutando con el horror de Sakura.

- Pero si yo no te voy a hacer ningún daño – dijo Hidan con voz melosa, dándola un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Al menos que eso te guste, claro – añadió con una media sonrisa.

Sakura le miró con más miedo aún ante la insinuación. Lo que la kunoichi no sabía es que el peligris tenía órdenes del líder de no hacerla nada, pero Hidan se aprovechaba del desconocimiento de la pelirrosa.

- Para que veas lo bueno que soy, no como Itachi, te dejaré en paz – la cara de Sakura se iluminó – si me das un beso.

- No – dijo la kunoichi cortante. – De todas formas, tienes que tener orden de llevarme a la base. Me necesitáis para mantener el genjutsu.

Parecía que, después de todo, la chica no era tan tonta. Pero a Hidan todavía le quedaba una carta por jugar.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero ¿y si añado al lote la historia de por qué te consideran una traidora? Aunque siempre puedes preguntárselo a Itachi.

Los labios de Hidan casi rozaban los de Sakura, dando por supuesta la respuesta. Ella lo consideró seriamente. La verdad era que necesitaba aquella información para saber a qué se enfrentaba y para quitarse la angustia de no saber quién había sido asesinado. Suspiró resignada. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un beso, ¿no?

- Está b...- sus labios fueron velozmente aprisionados antes de terminar la frase, y debido a la brusquedad de Hidan cayeron sobre la hierba. Este no rompió el beso, es más, aprovecho el momentáneo desconcierto de sakura para introducir su lengua en su boca. Sakura, al notar la intrusión, y el cuerpo del jashinista sobre el suyo, sintió pánico, y no dejó de golpear su pecho hasta que se separaron.

- Dijiste que solo un beso – le gritó Sakura, furiosa.

- ¿Y solo un beso te he dado, no? - dijo mientras se reía.

* * *

¡Por fin actualicé! El mundo se ponía en mi contra para que no lo hiciera, pero por fin lo he conseguido. Y mirad... ya sabéis cual es mi personaje más odiado de Naruto: Iruka. Bueno, Iruka y los personajes de los episodios de relleno. Nunca soy capaz de ver más de 5 minutos de ellos.

En respuesta a el review de Maya-chan, esa parte que mencionas era un pequeño punto de humor en medio de esa historia dramática, está hecho con ese fin y me alegra que funcionara.

¡Hasta la próxima semana! (Si es que el universo no se me vuelve a poner en contra y nadie me reta a ninguna partida de Monopoly de 2 h que bien podía utilizar para escribir, jaja)


	7. ¿Revelaciones?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**¿Revelaciones?**

Ahora se encontraban caminando tranquilamente de regreso a la base. La idea de enterarse por fin de lo que había ocurrido mantenía a Sakura callada y obediente, y Hidan sonreía satisfecho. Un poco más y llegarían a su destino sin ningún contratiempo. Sin embargo, la paciencia de Sakura tenía un límite, un límite al que llegaba con facilidad.

- Me lo prometiste. Me dijiste que me contarías por qué me consideran un a traidora a Konoha.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Hidan oteó el horizonte buscando la base, intentando calcular cuánto tiempo tendría que cargar con Sakura ahora que las cosas iban a poner feas.

- Tienes razón – contestó con tranquilidad mientras seguían caminando. Mientras más consiguiera avanzar, menos tiempo aguantando su peso.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bien, ¿qué? – contestó haciéndose el despistado.

Sakura bufó, exasperada, y se detuvo. Hidan se vio obligado a parar también. Observó su expresión: el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y una mirada que parecía lanzar rayos fulminantes. Todo en ella destilaba hostilidad hacia su persona. Pensó en actuar por la vía rápida. Un simple golpe y caería noqueada. Así se ahorraría el tener que aguantar la ira de una kunoichi que parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria. El paso que dio Sakura en su dirección le decidió a actuar. Sin embargo, decidió que antes se daría el placer de observar su reacción al escuchar una última frase:

- Te dije que te lo contaría, sí, pero no creo haberte dicho cuándo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, que inmediatamente fue sustituido por el de la más pura consternación. Un fuerte golpe en la nuca la impidió hacer nada más. Hidan la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo y la colocó sobre un hombro, vigilando que no se pudiera rozar con las puntas de su guadaña. Lo único que le faltaba después de tener que aguantar a la mocosa, era soportar al líder si Sakura llegaba a la base llena de cortes sangrantes. No sabía que problema tenía la gente con la sangre: su sabor dulcemente salado, su inigualable belleza cuando resbalaba por la piel de una persona, el tenue sonido cuando caía al suelo la primera gota... Pero parecía ser que sus "queridos" compañeros tenían una concepción de belleza distinta a la suya, aunque todos fueran unos sádicos asesinos. Por eso, tendría que controlar que llegara intacta. ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo, untarle la piel con crema hidratante?

Hidan dio un pequeño salto para acomodar a Sakura, que había ido resbalando imperceptiblemente hacia delante mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. El hecho en sí de cargar por la chica no le molestaba, no pesaba lo suficiente como para suponerle un gran esfuerzo. Lo que le contrariaba verdaderamente era el tener que aguantarla en su equipo; Kakuzu y él funcionaban perfectamente y una persona extraña les entorpecería. Pero por lo visto estaba solo en su idea, ya que una vez que el avaricioso tesorero veía una forma de ganar dinero, era imposible que la olvidara, y tenía razón al pensar que en muchas aldeas pagarían por la atención médica de la kunoichi. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que divertirse jugando con ella, poniéndola nerviosa, enfadándola, confundiéndola... como un niño con su juguete nuevo. Suspiró aburrido y continuó su camino.

Llevaba dos horas más caminando y ya veía un poco más lejos el lugar donde se asentaba la base. Sintió como la chica empezaba a despertar. Si lo miraba por el lado positivo, era una ventaja. Por la falta de tránsito, el camino se había ido estrechando y después de unos pocos metros desaparecería. Obviamente, a los akatsuki también les interesaba que así fuera, ya que sería demasiado sospechoso y tentador para la curiosidad de cualquier aventurero ver una senda internándose en esa misteriosa zona. Si la kunoichi siguiera inconsciente, tardaría mucho tiempo en atravesar todo el follaje sin que ella resultara herida por alguna de las múltiples espinas o ramas a afiladas que rodeaban al supuesto pantano. Ahora, aunque tuviera que aguantarla nuevamente, por lo menos caminaría por sus propios medios.

Por su parte, Sakura sentía un incómodo movimiento rítmico, provocado por el inmortal al andar. Después se dio cuenta de que la llevaba sobre su hombro, como si de un saco se tratara. Y, por último, se fijó en como la llevaba sujeta: para que no estuviera completamente cabeza abajo durante tanto tiempo, la había colocado de tal manera que la mayoría de su cuerpo colgara hacia delante, por lo que el brazo que le rodeaba las piernas se encontraba peligrosamente arriba, más de lo que ella hubiera permitido nunca de estar consciente. El hecho de que, por mucho que le molestara, no tuviera otra opción que quedarse con los akatsuki hasta poder demostrar su inocencia en el asesinato de Iruka no quería decir que fuera a permitir semejante situación por más tiempo. Empezó a revolverse, enfadada.

- Eh, eh, solo tienes que decírmelo si quieres bajar –se quejó mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

- Quiero bajar – respondió Sakura sarcásticamente, comenzando a andar.

Bueno, al menos no tendría que obligarla. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de que no tenía otro lugar más a donde ir. El inmortal se limitó a seguirla sin dirigirle la palabra. Al fin y al cabo, ahora que caminaba por su propia voluntad, no quería ser él quien la disuadiera con sus palabras burlonas.

Curiosamente, a Sakura le fue mucho más fácil atravesar el complicado entramado de ramas que les separaba de la base y Hidan tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para seguirla. Debido a su estatura y a su delgadez, la kunoichi podía colarse más fácilmente por los huecos en el follaje, mientras que el inmortal, que no podía cortar las ramas ni con su guadaña ni con su chakra para no dejar huellas, tenía serias dificultades para atravesar los mismos huecos que Sakura. Aunque la cara de la chica no reflejaba la menor expresión, tenía la certeza de que, en el fondo, estaba disfrutando con la situación y se cobraba su pequeña venganza de ese modo. "Y parece que este bosque está de su parte" pensó mientras la parte que sobresalía de su guadaña se quedaba enganchada por enésima vez.

Sin embargo, la chica ni siquiera se había fijado en la situación. Lo único que quería era llegar a la base y pensar...

No tardó mucho en ver cumplido su deseo, aunque no encontró a nadie para recibirla, ni siquiera para amenazarla por haberse intentado escapar. Parecía que allí todos la consideraban tan débil que daban por supuesto que Hidan sería capaz de traerla de regreso. El inmortal, por su parte, ya se dirigía a su habitación sin una palabra, pero visiblemente cabreado y con herida de una espina en el brazo.

Al quedarse sola en la oscuridad del pasillo, realmente se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto no valoraban su poder al dejarla sin vigilancia. Podría marcharse ahora mismo si lo deseara. Pero ellos sabían que no lo haría. Gracias a la brillante (sí, era brillante aunque no quisiera reconocerlo) estrategia que habían ideado para alejarla de su villa, se encontraba allí confinada por tiempo indefinido. Un rugido en sus tripas la sacó de sus pensamiento. Se dio cuenta de que hacía horas que no comía. Bueno, por lo menos eso tendría fácil solución.

* * *

- Bienvenida, Sakura – dijo Itachi cuando la kunoichi entró en la cocina – Te hubiéramos esperado para cenar, pero me temo que has llegado un poco tarde.

Ignorándolo, la chica se dirigió rápidamente hacia el frigorífico, que encontró vacío. Mierda, había entrado en la cocina a sabiendas de que se encontraría con el Uchiha, teniendo el consuelo de que Pein se encontraba en la sala contigua y de que Itachi no se atrevería a hacerla nada con el líder tan cerca. Pero parecía que no era su día de suerte y no había comida. Solo habría alguna que no necesitara de refrigeración en la despensa, pero ella no sabía donde se encontraba ésta.

El portador de sharingan la miraba divertido , adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cogió la última fruta que había en el frutero, una manzana, y se apoyó en la encimera mientras le daba el primer mordisco. Sakura ni le miró, sabía que lo hacía solo por enfurecerla.

- Yo puedo decirte donde está – dijo Itachi traquilamente. – Y te puedo asegurar que el precio de esa información no será algo que no me puedas dar – concluyó mirándola con calma, mientras seguía comiendo su manzana.

Sakura decidió no mostrar su miedo hacia él, no tenía por qué saber de su debilidad.

- Vete a la mierda, Uchiha, tú y tu manzana – le espetó mientras salía de la habitación.

El Uchiha se quedó mirando un momento la puerta, que aún se movía debido a la fuerza con que la chica la había golpeado. Después volvió a observar la fruta que sostenía en su mano.

- Con lo sanas que son las manzanas – dijo sonriendo mientras le daba el último mordisco.

* * *

¡Siento verdaderamente la tardanza!

Pero estas Navidades apenas he tenido tiempo para actualizar otras dos historias. Ahora vuelvo, e intentaré publicar con más regularidad.

Como no quería hacerlo muy dramático, este capítulo un poco más ligero, de transición, tampoco quiero que el fic se convierta en un drama de principio a fin, y como los dos próximos capítulos los tengo pensados con bastante carga trágica...

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. ¿Tú?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**¿Tú?**

Dichoso Uchiha. Qué se había creído. La trataba así solo para divertirse y ahora que iba a vivir permanentemente en la base la situación se agravaría. Aunque siempre podría tener la suerte de que Itachi se cansara de ella. Tal vez solo la acosaría los primeros días, mientras fuera una novedad. Prefirió no pensarlo. El día tocaba ya a su fin y después de todo lo sucedido debía descansar. Seguro que tras un buen sueño en su habitación sería capaz de enfocar su situación de otra manera. Un momento... ¿su habitación? Con todo lo vivido ese día, no había pensado en algo tan banal como eso, pero ahora el asunto cobraba importancia. No le quedaba más remedio que preguntar, al parecer los akatsuki no se habían molestado en informarla de ese pequeño detalle.

Pero, ¿a quién? Solo sabía la localización de tres akatsuki en ese momento, y no quería recorrer toda la base en busca de los otros y quizá tener algún problema con ellos. Sus opciones eran más bien escasas. Podía volver atrás, a la cocina, y preguntárselo a Itachi. Descartado inmediatamente. Además, ahora que ya no tenía la manzana para sus ironías parecía aún más peligroso. También tenía la posibilidad de recurrir a Pein, pero el sentido común le decía que no sería bueno molestar al líder con semejante asunto. Pues bien, decidido por descarte: iría a ver a Hidan. No le hacía ninguna gracia llamar a la puerta de un fanático religioso en plena noche, pero vistas las demás opciones aquello era lo más sensato.

Resultaba casi hasta gracioso que siendo acusada de traidora a la villa, obligada a servir a Akatsuki y teniendo que enfrentar todos los días al hombre que casi la viola, su principal preocupación ahora fuera su habitación. Agobiada como estaba por el estrés y no teniendo ya espacio para más lamentaciones aquel día, Sakura estalló en una sonora carcajada. Era la única forma que le quedaba ya de afrontar su situación. Realmente son curiosas las reacciones que se pueden tener ante situaciones desesperadas.

Llegó a la habitación de Hidan. Vaciló un momento antes de llamar, pero finalmente golpeó la puerta, que se abrió ante la sorpresa de Sakura. Aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia entrar en el cuarto de un fanático religioso, y menos aún en mitad de la noche, decidió que no tenía nada que perder. A primera vista, la habitación parecía vacía. Después, fijándose bien, se dio cuenta de que a la izquierda había un armario de aspecto carcomido y a su derecha una cama cuyas sábanas debían de ser de la época de su bisabuela. Dio un paso hacia delante y entonces pudo ver lo que antes quedaba oculto por la cama: un triángulo inscrito en una circunferencia, un triángulo escrito con ¿sangre? ¿No era ese el mismo símbolo del colgante que ese maníaco siempre llevaba? Se dio la vuelta, incómoda, pero lo que vio no la ayudó a tranquilizarse: otro dibujo semejante al del suelo se encontraba sobre el cabecero de la cama, con la diferencia de que éste, al estar pintado sobre una superficie vertical, tenía pequeños hilos de sangre seca escurriendo hacia abajo. Realmente toda la habitación era un cuadro macabro.

- ¿Admirando a mi Dios?

Sakura enfocó su mirada a la puerta, completamente sobresaltaba. Allí se encontraba Hidan, mirándola de forma divertida. Era evidente que no esperaba encontrarla allí, pero tampoco parecía disgustarle la situación. La kunoichi se sintió como Caperucita al ser acorralada por el lobo.

- Solo venía a preguntarte donde está mi habitación, no fue mi intención, la puerta estaba abierta y...

-Tranquila – la interrumpió, acercándose más a ella

Sakura retrocedió instintivamente.

- No hace falta que te hagas la difícil, ya sabemos qué buscabas al venir a mi habitación a medianoche.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, tan solo quería saber donde está mi habitación.

- Tu habitación. Ya – dijo Hidan con fingido escepticismo. - ¿Sabes lo que le pasó al último imbécil que se atrevió a entrar aquí?

La kunoichoi no contestó. El akatsuki esbozó una media sonrisa y dirigió una significativa mirada a la sangre seca que escurría del símbolo dibujado en la pared.

-Creo que lo que yo te ofrezco es mucho mejor que lo que le ofrecí él.

A la chica no le gustaba nada cómo se estaba tornando aquella conversación. Dormiría en el primer cuarto vacío que encontrara si era necesario.

- Bien, ya me las apañaré yo s... – sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios de Hidan, que bruscamente se posaron sobre los suyos impidiéndola decir nada más. Sakura, sorprendida, no supo cómo reaccionar, lo que permitió al akatsuki profundizar en el beso. Puede que fueran las emociones del día, que habían hecho de su mente un caos, quizás fuera el ambiente macabro de la habitación que la desconcertaba... lo cierto es que, por un momento, se abandonó a aquel beso, permitiendo que un brazo de Hidan se posara en su cintura y la atrajera más a él, dejándole explorar libremente boca. Pero solo fue durante un breve instante; un fuerte portazo en una habitación muy cercana la hizo despertar de aquélla especie de trance y ver lo que estaba haciendo. Se soltó de su agarre, no sin cierto esfuerzo, sin todavía creerse su repentina debilidad. Sin embargo, sí sostuvo la mirada del akatsuki cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. No le daría ese placer.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Oye, oye, oye, ¿así es como tratas a tu nuevo compañero de habitación?

- Pero qué dic...

Entonces siguió la mirada de Hidan y vio una puerta en esa pared. Habitaciones contiguas. La kunoichi, en un principio, no se lo podía creer, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la razón: tenerla vigilada. Parecía que después de todo no la encontraban tan inofensiva como la querían hacer creer, posiblemente en un intento de minarle la moral. Lo que Sakura, que no sabía nada de la relación entre Konan y Pein, no entendía era por qué no era vigilada por la mujer de akatsuki. Les evitaría muchos problemas, como el que acababa de suceder. A ella y a todos.. Pero, como más tarde descubriría la chica, el cuarto de Konan solo podía estar de dos maneras por la noche: o vacío o doblemente ocupado.

Sakura ya se disponía a entrar en su habitación cuando algo la detuvo: Hidan la había retenido amarrándola por la muñeca.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches?- dijo con sorna.

Eso fue era más de lo que la chica podía soportar. Su mano rasgó el aire, veloz, directa a la mejilla del jashinista, pero fue hábilmente interceptada por éste.

- Joder, y yo que creía que lo salvaje no gustaba a las mujeres.

Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo realmente y Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería marchar cuanto antes. Se deshizo del agarre y caminó hacia la puerta. Esta vez nada la detuvo, por lo que se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y finalmente salir de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la madera, cerrando los ojos. Oía la risa de Hidan al otro lado y eso le dio aún más rabia. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y se fijó en su nuevo cuarto, le pareció que no había salido de la habitación del religioso. Era exactamente igual, excepto en los extraños símbolos. Decidió inspeccionar el armario para distraerse. La risa del peligris todavía se oía a través de la pared. Abrió el mueble, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar ya allí dos uniformes de Akatsuki y un camisón (supuso que sería de Konan). Decidió ponérselo e intentar dormir, mañana sería otro día y sus problemas bien podían esperar un poco más. Se tumbó en la cama, relajada, esperando el sueño. Pero esta tranquilidad duró poco. Unos golpes en la puerta de acceso al pasillo la hicieron ponerse alerta. A través de la fina ranura de luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta pudo apreciar la silueta de dos pies, demasiado largos para ser los de Konan. Nuevos golpes en la puerta, está vez más fuertes. Sakura se levantó rápidamente y se envolvió en una de las capas de Akatsuki que había en el armario, ya que el camisón que llevaba dejaba ver más de lo que ella juzgaba prudente.

Rogando en su fuero interno que no fuera Itachi, se dirigió hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y abrió, encontrándose frente a frente con su visitante.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó extrañada Sakura - ¿Pasa algo?

* * *

¡Fin!

Perdón si hay muchas faltas, es que me voy de viaje de estudios y he estado preparándolo todo. Además había algo en el capítulo que no me convencía y decidí rehacer esa parte. La publicación es un poco apresurada, pero mañana por la mañana me voy y quería dejarlo ya en línea.

¡Gracias a todos por la paciencia que tenéis al aguantar mis tardanzas!


	9. Salida nocturna

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Salida nocturna**

Sakura miró al inesperado visitante sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Éste, aprovechando la vacilación de la chica, entró ágilmente en la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente, con cuidado de no dar ningún portazo que pudiera alertar a los otros miembros.

- Tú eres lo que pasa – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a Sakura.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, tan solo iluminada tenuemente por el resplandor lunar que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. En ese ambiente, el juego de luces y sombras que se creaba hacía parecer todo confuso y peligroso. Sin embargo, el cabello rubio del visitante se distinguía claramente en la negrura, y Sakura pudo ver como lo apartaba de su cara dejando ver un ojo mecánico. Deidara... apenas si lo había visto una vez, en la cueva, antes de la pelea con Sasori. Cuando habían coincidido en la base, estaba rodeada de los demás akatsukis y él no había manifestado ningún interés hacia ella, sino más bien cierta indiferencia. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Aunque en un principio no le había considerado un peligro, lo que acababa de suceder le hacía replantearse completamente sus suposiciones. El tono con que el rubio se había dirigido a ella no auguraba nada bueno. Pero tenía una opción evidente para escapar de su situación y, ahora que la sorpresa se disipaba, era tan obvia que resultaba imposible no pensar en ella. Solo esperaba que el jashinista no tuviera el sueño muy profundo. Tomó aire discretamente...

- Hazlo y estarás muerta antes de abrir siquiera la boca – la amenazó colocándola rápidamente un kunai en el cuello.

Lo hizo a una velocidad muy superior a la que Sakura hubiera esperado nunca por parte de él, y la oscuridad en la que estaban envueltos jugaba siempre a su favor. Realmente no entendía por qué la pasaba todo esto. ¿Es que todo el mundo en esa organización tenía que tener algún conflicto con ella? ¿No podían mantenerla al margen? Ese siempre había sido su lugar, el papel de protagonista era para gente como Naruto o como Sasuke, aunque éste último jugaba más bien el de antagonista. La kunoichi, que cuando fue secuestrada creía que el principal y casi el único problema personal lo tenía con Itachi, se daba cuenta ahora de su situación. Cada vez se hundía más en el fango. Quería preguntar a Deidara qué le pasaba, pero el kunai aún reposaba sobre su cuello y cualquier movimiento en falso podía hacer actuar al rubio, que no parecía estar en un estado psicológico muy estable.

- Eso está mejor. Ahora, vamos a tranquilizarnos y a dar un agradable paseo bajo las estrellas mientras charlamos amigablemente.

Hizo más presión en su cuello y Sakura comenzó a avanzar, insegura. La tensión en el ambiente era cada vez más insoportable y bastaría cualquier tropiezo para que los nervios de Deidara estallaran y acabará muerta en el suelo, lo quisiera él o no. Avanzó hasta la puerta y giró el pomo lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Rogó que hubiera alguien en el pasillo. Estaba desierto. La mayoría de los akatsukis debían de estar ya en sus habitaciones. Un pequeño puntapié le indicó que debía seguir caminado hacia la izquierda. Finalmente llegaron a las escaleras. Esto planteaba un nuevo problema: al no ser que caminaran sincrónicamente, sus cuerpos estarían cambiando de altura de manera errática. Bastaba con que Sakura descendiera un escalón y Deidara se quedara quieto para que el kunai ascendiera, hundiéndose en su cuello y provocando un corte mortal de necesidad. El rubio también pareció darse cuenta de esto, porque colocó el kunai en su espalda y se situó a su lado. Esto solo solucionaba el problema en parte, ya que si Sakura descendía antes no resultaría herida por accidente, pero se separaría lo suficiente del akatsuki como para alarmarle. Aunque parecía que Deidara también había pensado en esto.

- Un, dos, tres... ya.

Lentamente, fueron bajando en un movimiento armónico, perfectamente calculado. A ninguno le interesaba cometer ningún error. En otras circunstancias la situación hubiera parecido hasta graciosa, un asesino de rango S y una médica de Konoha haciendo semejantes cosas para bajar una simple escalera. Sin embargo, para cuando llegaron al último escalón y consiguieron alcanzar la puerta de salida, ninguno de sus rostros reflejaba el más leve atisbo de alegría. De hecho, el de Deidara estaba ya completamente deformado por una máscara de odio, rabia y dolor.

Sakura sintió el aire fresco de la noche en sus pulmones antes de haber sido plenamente consciente de haber salido al exterior. Se detuvo un momento, pero otro certero puntapié la hizo comenzar a andar de nuevo y dirigirse hacia la parte trasera de la base. Una vez allí, el rubio la condujo a un rincón apartado e imposible de ver desde las ventanas cercanas. Las tupidas ramas de un árbol que Sakura no fue capaz de reconocer en ese momento los protegían de las miradas. La pelirrosa ya solo observaba al akatsuki, que la había acorralado contra el tronco del árbol, sin saber qué pensar. Realmente no entendía el motivo de su comportamiento. Akatsuki la necesitaba viva y ella sabía que todos tenían la orden de no matarla, pero el rubio no parecía regirse por ninguna norma en esos momentos y parecían darle igual las consecuencias de incumplirlas. Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Deidara confirmaron sus sospechas:

- Dime, ¿qué se siente cuando sabes que solo te queda una hora de vida?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gruesas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Naruto sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba en el entierro de su maestro, su amigo. Asesinado. Por otro se sus amigos. Su mejor amiga. No se lo podía creer. Lentamente, se acercó al cuerpo de Iruka para darle su último adiós. Hubiera podido asimilarlo mejor si su muerte se hubiera producido en un campo de batalla lejano mientras luchaba contra enemigos que amenazaran a la villa, pensó mientras se retiraba. Pero así, a manos de su propia alumna, sin ningún motivo aparente... Era una historia que no le encajaba. Los demás, después de los resultados de la prueba del cabello, se lo habían creído sin reservas, y eso era que algo que Naruto no podía entender. Habían intentado explicarle que la ciencia no mentía, que los análisis no podían equivocarse. Ese pelo era de Sakura. Y de acuerdo, él podía aceptar ese hecho. ¿Pero es que nadie podía admitir la posibilidad de que todo fuera una trampa? El cabello se encontraba en el centro del cuerpo de Iruka, sobre la parte más oscura del traje, para que no pudiera pasar desapercibido. "En una posición perfecta, una verdadera suerte". Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Tsunade. _Demasiada_ suerte, según Naruto. Nadie le escuchó. Esas teorías conspiratorias, pensando que había un plan secreto detrás de todo, eran propias de una mente cegada por el dolor que no podía aceptar la realidad y la evadía pensando en alternativas cada vez más rebuscadas y disparatadas. Eso era lo que pensaban los demás. Pero Naruto no se iba a dar por vencido.

Además, había otra cosa que no le cuadraba. Si supuestamente Sakura había hecho todo esto movida por su amor a Sasuke, ¿qué pintaban los akatsuki en todo eso? Y, por otra parte, podría haber abandonado la villa discretamente, no necesitaba haber montado todo ese numerito que no la beneficiaba en absoluto. De hecho, el Consejo se estaba planteando seriamente el incluirla en la lista de ninjas renegados.

Encontraría a Sakura, aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo, y la traería de vuelta antes de que eso pasara. El papeleo y las reuniones necesarias para una decisión de ese calibre demorarían el resultado final al menos un mes. Tenía todavía un poco de tiempo para impedirlo o elaborar una defensa adecuada que lo retrasara un poco más. Y, si efectivamente todos tenían razón y era él el equivocado, al menos tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle por qué. Por qué había asesinado fría y cruelmente a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, alguien que siempre le había aceptado tal y como era.

Decidió comenzar por el último lugar en el que había sido vista, la pequeña aldea donde se encontró con Chouji y Shikamaru. Tomando ese lugar como punto de partida, esperaba poder encontrar alguna pista que le condujera hacia Sakura. Tanto ella como los akatsuki tenían que haber cometido un error que los delatara, no podían ser tan perfectos. "No pueden", pensó, casi rogó, Naruto. Pero tendría que ser cauto. Como jinchuriki, le estaba terminantemente prohibido realizar ese tipo de incursiones solo. Se convertía en una presa más vulnerable. Pero en ese momento no le importaba. Solo tenía una palabra en su mente: Sakura.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza. Durante este tiempo me han sucedido una serie de cosas por las que mi estado anímico no ha estado muy estable que digamos, y no me resultaba fácil escribir. Pero en ningún momento he pensado en abandonar el fic y ahora he vuelto con renovadas ganas. Aparte las clases y la avería del ordenador tampoco me ayudó.

¡Siento de verdad la tardanza! También soy consciente de que este capítulo tuvo mucha narración y poca acción, pero es que no me quedaba más remedio que plantear un poco la situación para que de pie a nuevas tramas y problemas y me centraré en el problema entre Deidara y Sakura.


	10. Dos amigables charlas

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

**Dos "amigables" charlas**

_- Dime, ¿qué se siente cuando sabes que solo te queda una hora de vida?_

Oh, Deidara disfrutó con un sádico placer al ver los ojos de ella, entre sorprendidos y temerosos, abrirse ante tan inesperada frase.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la chica, confusa. - ¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto?

Parecía realmente no tener ni idea del porqué de esa situación y eso enfureció a Deidara todavía más. Aquella estúpida niñata no solo lo había matado, sino que, además, ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo. Su querido maestro. Por culpa de ella, había perdido lo más preciado para él en el mundo.

- Sasori – respondió con una sola palabra. - Ya veo que lo has olvidado. Claro, desde que has llegado aquí, te ha faltado tiempo de meterte en la habitación de Hidan, no habiéndote quedado satisfecha después de haberte tirado a Itachi. Es lógico que no tuvieras tiempo de recordar.

Sakura entonces se dio cuenta de todo. El portazo que había oído cuando estaba con el fanático religioso... era él. Ahora podía comprender de dónde provenía la furia de su recién conocido enemigo. Y así como fue capaz de ver esto, también entendió que no valía la pena intentar razonar con él y revelarle que Sasori se había dejado matar después de haber intentado asesinarla. Los argumentos lógicos no valían cuando había que luchar contra el amor. Porque, si Sakura no se equivocaba, lo que veía en el artista era eso. Desgarrado e imposible, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa dudaba que alguien como Sasori, que había transformado casi la totalidad de su cuerpo en una marioneta y vivía profundamente atormentado por el recuerdo de sus padres, pudiera experimentar el mismo sentimiento que el que el rubio sentía hacia él. Y mucho menos deseo, ya que con su cuerpo de madera y metal, difícilmente podría satisfacerlo. De todas formas, parecía que el artista ya se hallaba dispuesto a matarla sin esperar a que pasara la hora que anteriormente había mencionado, osea que Sakura decidió entretenerle mientras intentaba encontrar una vía de escape:

- Sí que me acuerdo de él, fue uno de los mejores ninjas con los que he peleado en mi vida.

No dijo nada en su contra, ya que hubiera alterado al rubio y eso no hubiera sido nada bueno para ella. Sin embargo, Deidara no parecía en absoluto convencido.

- Solo lo dices para agradarme, harpía. Yo no soy como esos idiotas de Itachi y Hidan a los que encandilas para meterlos en tu cama. Conmigo, esos trucos no te valen.

No, si nunca mi intención ha sid... –intentó desmentir Sakura las acusaciones del rubio, que al parecer creía que era una mujer mucho más libertina de lo que en realidad era.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes, ¿crees que no veo lo que estás haciendo? Trabas una conversación para poco a poco ir seduciéndome y añadir una captura más a tu lista. No puedes ni intuir cómo me siento, se nota que su muerte, como la de muchos otros, no te ha afectado lo más mínimo.

Definitivamente, los razonamientos del rubio carecían de toda sensatez. ¿Por qué iba a sentirse ella apenada por la muerte de un asesino de rango S, uno de sus enemigos? Volvió a tratar de calmarlo:

- Yo contigo no estoy intentando nada de lo que has dicho, porque – "no tengo nada en tu contra" iba a decir, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

- ¿Porque soy gay? – completó Deidara erróneamente - ¿Y tus encantos de mujer (los cuáles – observó, mientras miraba el cuerpo de Sakura descaradamente – yo no veo por ninguna parte) no tendrían efecto en mí? Deberías saber, odiosa criatura, que yo aprecio a los seres humanos por igual, independientemente de su sexo. Esto no influye para que, en un efímero momento de su vida, un ser desarrolle una belleza digna de admirar. De todas formas, no ha sucedido así en tu caso. Tampoco merece la pena tratar de explicar algo como esto a alguien como tú.

Parecía que su tiempo se acaba, y Sakura seguía escudriñando discretamente en la oscuridad en busca de algo que la salvara. Desde que aquella sustancia le había quitado su fuerza, se encontraba indefensa en aquel nido de psicópatas. Pensó en gritar para alertar a los que se encontraban en la base, pero antes de que llegaran hasta ella ya estaría muerta.

Deidara, por su parte, parecía ya resuelto a acabar lo que había empezado de una vez por todas. Suspiró y la miró con una intensidad que intimidó a Sakura:

- Al menos, respóndeme una cosa, y sé sincera por una vez en tu vida, ¿mencionó algo sobre mí?

¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? ¿Qué Sasori no pareció ni acordarse de su existencia? De todas formas daba igual lo que le respondiera, el tono con el que había formulado la pregunta dejaba ver claramente que iba a ser la última de la noche, y de su vida. Poco importaba todo ya.

- ¿Y bien...? – se impacientó el rubio, acercándose más a ella, si eso era aún posible, y acariciando su cuello con el kunai, delicadamente, anticipándose al golpe mortal.

Sin embargo, aunque ya casi estaba punto de obtener la respuesta y acabar con la chica, sus dos objetivos se vieron rápidamente frustrados por una ágil sombra que retiró el brazo que amenazaba a Sakura hacia atrás , empujó a Deidara hacia un lado y llevó a la pelirrosa a una distancia prudencial de su atacante. Una vez la ninja médico se recuperó de la sorpresa y pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, se volvió automáticamente para ver a su salvador. Nuevamente quedó conmocionada al mirar los ojos carmesíes de aquel hombre.

- Uchiha, no te entrometas en esto – dijo el rubio. Cada una de sus palabras destilaba furia contenida.

- Las órdenes del líder fueron claras. La necesitamos viva. Y no dudes de que será informado de esto, para que tome las medidas que correspondan.

El artista lo miró enfurecido. Sabía perfectamente que en ese momento no podía vencer a Itachi en una pelea y, aunque hubiera sido capaz, el ruido hubiera despertado a toda la organización. Por eso, haciendo acopio del último resquicio de sensatez que aún conservaba, se fue en lo que para él era una humillante retirada. Pero las dos personas a las que había dejado solas sabían que el problema no se había solucionado, ni muchísimo menos. Aunque ahora ya estaban prevenidas, al menos.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura fue separarse ligeramente de Itachi.

- No deberías alejarte mucho de mí, está claro que no se te puede dejar sola. Tuviste suerte de que pasara justamente por aquí.

Sakura no respondió. Aunque contenta de seguir con vida, no sabía como reaccionar cuando su salvador era aquel que había intentado violarla. Ahora le debía la vida. Y ella no dudaba de que estaba dispuesto a reclamar algo a cambio. Decidió no darle oportunidad de llevar la iniciativa de la conversación.

- ¿Y que hacías tu aquí?

- Iba a recoger manzanas – respondió el moreno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No me jodas, Uchiha – replicó cuando por su mente pasó una imagen de Itachi saltando alegremente por el campo con una cestita llena de manzanas rojas.

- En Akatsuki no hay criados, al no conocer nadie nuestra base, y las tareas no se hacen solas. Si durante el día estoy en una misión, tengo que realizarlas durante la noche. Y tú viste como me comí la última que quedaba en el frutero.

A pesar de que la idea de un Itachi recolector de manzanas todavía resultaba chocante en la mente de Sakura, no pudo evitar pensar que lo que decía tenía cierta lógica.

- ¿Y dónde está el dichoso manzano?

- Has estado media hora bajo él, ¿y no te has dado cuenta?

Claro, el extraño árbol que no había logrado identificar debido a la oscuridad de la noche era ese. Sakura lo miró con renovados ojos y pudo distinguir las manzanas maduras colgando de sus ramas. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? La conmoción por los sucesos ocurridos debía de haberla impedido comprender claramente el significado importante de aquella frase.

- Todo este rato, ¿¡estabas espiando lo que pasaba y no me ayudaste ?! – preguntó Sakura visiblemente alterada.

- No seas histérica. Piensa. Necesitaba saber qué le pasaba a Deidara contigo. Está claro que él no me lo iba a decir, y tú creo que tampoco. La única forma de averiguarlo era ésta. Ese imbécil estaba tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera percibió mi presencia.

Mientras hablaban, habían llegado caminando a la entrada de la base.

- Venga, te acompaño a tu habitación, no sea que ese inútil vuelva para terminar lo que empezó – dijo Itachi pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se tensó inmediatamente. No por el hecho de esa súbita amabilidad (una nueva estrategia, parecía) ni porque le hubiera salvado la vida había olvidado las intenciones del Uchiha. Aunque ahora el moreno la inspiraba sentimientos contradictorios, todavía veía las cosas lo suficientemente claras como para no darle ni la más mínima oportunidad. Comenzó a pensar rápidamente una forma de librarse de él antes de que llegaran a la puerta de su dormitorio, pero la solución apareció sin que ella tuviera que hacer nada.

- Ya la llevo yo, Uchiha. Es mi trabajo – dijo Hidan, que acababa de bajar las escaleras, posiblemente alertado por la voz de Sakura y los gritos de Deidara en el exterior.

- Pues no se ve que lo cumplas muy bien – replicó el Uchiha situándose frente a él.

Aunque el tono de la discusión era amistoso, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. El aspecto de Itachi, a pesar de que Hidan le sacaba una cabeza, era realmente amenazador.

- Joder, apártate, si no fuera por que el líder me lo ha prohibido, te habría sacrificado a Jashin-sama hace tiempo.

- Como si pudieras siquiera llegar a rozarme – respondió el Uchiha con impasibilidad y arrogancia.

Ya parecía que iban a entrar en un verdadero conflicto cuando Sakura, que había quedado momentáneamente olvidada en aquella especie de lucha de poder, se deshizo del brazo del Uchiha y avanzó hacia Hidan, situándose a su lado. Valorando sus dos opciones, había considerado que la más segura era el jashinista.

- Me voy con él, su habitación está al lado de la mía. Gracias, Uchiha – dijo, casi escupió, en un tono glacial.

Y sin esperar respuesta, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras.

- La dama ha elegido – se burló Hidan, con evidentes signos de estar divirtiéndose con la situación, y se volvió para seguirla.

El Uchiha, por su parte, no dijo nada, se limitó a callar, aunque todos tenían muy claro que en su retorcida cabecita, esa ofensa no caería en el olvido.

* * *

¡Fin! Por fin he acabado este capítulo, quería publicar antes de que se acabara el mes.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos de la historia, y por las lecturas en general ^^ Lo siento por los reviews anónimos, que no los puedo contestar como los demás, pero también me animan a continuar.


End file.
